The Thing I Never Realized
by faded-illusions
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were Best friends, one day Sakura confessed,and they became a couple. The whole entire time of the relationship Syaoran never said I love you,


**The Thing I Never Realized **  
****

**faded-illusions:** Hey guys! I'm back[only for those who read my first fic]! Well, for those who read my first fic "Back Again", this is the fic I was talking about!This time this story is a one-shot. It's very sad. I just hope you guys will like it. I'll start the story.  
  
**Legend:** P.O.V.- point of view  
  
**---Sakura's P.O.V.---**  
  
I have a boyfriend who grew up with me.  
  
His name is Syaoran.  
  
I always thought of him as a friend until last year, when we went to a trip from a club.  
I found that I fell in love with him.  
  
Before that trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for him.  
  
And soon, we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways.  
  
I always concentrated on him only, but by his side, there were so many other girls.  
  
To me, he was the only one, but to him, maybe I was just another girl...  
  
---  
  
One day after school on the way home. I started a conversation.  
  
"Syaoran, do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why? You need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.  
  
"No... I am going to meet a friend..."  
  
He was always like that.  
  
He met girls in front of me, like it was nothing.  
  
To him, I was just a girlfriend.  
  
The word 'love' only came out from my mouth.  
  
Since I knew him, I had never heard him say 'I love you' before.  
  
To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all.  
  
He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days...200days...  
  
Everyday, before we say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll, everyday, without fail. I don't know why. Then one day...  
  
"Um, Syaoran, I ..." I said  
  
"What...don't drag, just say.." He said roughly  
  
"I love you." I said in a gentle voice.  
  
"......you....um, just take this doll and go home" he ignored my 'three words' and handed me the doll. Then he disappeared, like he was running away.  
  
The dolls I received from him everyday, filled my room, one by one. There were many...  
  
---  
  
Then one day came, my 16th year old birthday.  
  
When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him, and stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call.  
  
But... lunch passed, dinner passed... and soon the sky was dark... he still didn't call.  
  
It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.  
  
2 am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep. He told me to come out of the house. Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily.  
  
"Syaoran..." I said  
  
"Here...take this..." He said. Again, he handed me a little doll.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now.  
I'm going home now, bye." He said.  
  
"Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Today? Huh?"  
  
I felt so sad, I thought he would remember my birthday.  
  
He turned around and walked away like nothing had happen.  
  
Then I shouted...  
  
"Wait..."  
  
"You have something to say?" He asked.  
  
"Tell me, tell me you love me..." I just needed to here those words from him  
  
"What?!" He exploded.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him.  
  
But he just said simple cold words and left.  
  
"I don't want to say...that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else" That was what he said.  
  
Then he ran off.  
  
My legs felt numb...and I collapsed to the ground. He didn't want to say it easily...  
  
How could he....  
  
I felt that...  
  
M aybe he is not the right guy for me...  
  
After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying.  
  
He didn't call me, although I was waiting.  
  
He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house.  
  
That's how those dolls piled up in my room... everyday  
  
---  
  
After a month, I got myself together and went to school.  
  
But what made the pain resurface was that... I saw him on a street...with another girl...  
  
He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed me...as he touched the doll...  
  
I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room, and tears fell...  
  
Why did he give these to me...  
  
Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls...  
  
In a fit of anger, I threw the dolls around.  
  
Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was him.  
  
He told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house.  
  
I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop.  
  
I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget him, that... it's going to end.  
  
Then he came into my sight, holding a big doll.  
  
"Sakura, I thought you were pissed, you really came?" He asked questioningly.  
  
I couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happen and joking around.  
  
Soon, he held out the doll as usual...  
  
"I don't need it." I said gently and sadly.  
  
"What....why..." He asked too gently.  
  
I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.  
  
"I don't need this doll, I don't need it anymore!! I don't want to see a person like you again!" I screamed.  
  
I spitted out all the words that were inside me.  
But unlike other days, his eyes were shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry" He apologized in a tiny voice.  
  
He then walked over to the road to pick up the doll...  
  
"You're stupid! Why are you picking up the doll?! Just throw it away!!!" I screamed.  
  
But he ignored me and just went to pick the doll.  
  
Then...  
  
Honk Honk  
  
With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.  
  
"Syaoran! Move! Move away!" I shouted scared...  
  
But he didn't hear me, he bent down and picked up the doll.  
  
"Syaoran, move!"  
  
HONK!!  
  
"Boom!" That sound was so terrifying.  
  
That's how I watched from the distance, him falling onto the road and his blood all over him....  
  
That's how he went away from me.  
  
That's how he went away without even opening his eyes to say one word to me.  
  
After that day, I had to go through everyday with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him...  
  
---  
  
And after spending two months like a crazy person...  
  
I took out the dolls.  
  
Those were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out.  
  
I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days... when we were in love...  
  
"One...two... three..."  
  
That was how... I started to count the dolls...  
  
"Four hundred and eighty four... four hundred and eighty five..."  
  
It all ended with 485 dolls.  
  
I then started to cry again, with a doll in my arms.  
  
I hugged it tightly, then suddenly...  
  
"I love you" The doll in my arms said. I dropped the dolls, shocked.  
  
"I....lo..ve...you??"I stuttered.  
  
I picked up the dolls and pressed its stomach.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
It can't be!, I thought!  
  
I pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side..  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Those words came out non-stop.  
  
"I...love you..."  
  
Why didn't I realize that.....  
  
That his heart was always by my side, protecting me.  
  
Why didn't I realize that he loved me this much...  
  
I took out the doll under the bed and pressed it's stomach, that was the last doll, the one that fell on the road.  
  
It had his blood stain on it.  
  
The voice came out, the one that I was missing so much...  
  
"Sakura...Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you.... Um... since I was too shy... If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you... everyday... till I die... Sakura... I love you..."  
  
The tears came flowing out of me. Why? Why? I asked God, why do I only know about all this now?  
  
He can't be by my side, but he loved me until his last minute...  
  
For that... and for that reason... to me... it became courage... to live a beautiful life...


End file.
